stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mekkai
Welcome! Hi Mekkai -- we're excited to have Stal Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Adminship Since you are the only member here, next to me, could you please vote or just simply make your judgement if in nobody votes yet? Don't worry, I swear on the holy Bible I will not mess with the images.--Shade Link 20:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) So, can you please vote? just indent first with :, then type or .--Shade Link 12:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) If I DO get admin rights, here is some help I found.: . Bureaucrats can also turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . While bureaucrats can remove admins, only staff can remove bureaucrat rights.--'Shade Link' 17:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the admin rights =D--Shade Link ([[User Talk:Shade Link|talk) you can count on me. thank you so much! I feel much comfortable here without that kid spying on me.--'Shade Link' 21:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) allow me.--'Shade Link' 21:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Alright. If you don't see me doing anything on wikia like Halopedia for a long time, then ask me a question. If I don't answer for at least a week, then I am gone. But if you want to ever see me again on other places, you can find me at this place. This message is for all my friends.--'Shade Link' 21:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where would I go to request Rollback rights, the link at the top of the section doesn't work. If I can, I would like to learn about Rollbacking(not admin, rollback)--Redeadhunter 14:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com Hey nice Wiki. Ive got one with tons of stuff I just started called thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com Im giving Admin ship on my site to all the people supporting Shade Link.--Ironknuckle1 22:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) What was your YT account again? I'll send you a PM.--'Shade' 13:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: No Way Fine, never mind. It's your Wiki.--RH 18:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Blocking rules I need to clear some blocking rules up. You only block someone if it is something they did here. We can't block every single person who claims hating us on another wiki. That means AK cannot be blocked unless he did something here. If he placed posts telling people not to come here, then it is something. Those are the rules stated by staff. We don't make the rules of blocking, they do. I just want to clear this up so perhaps Joe will stop complaining about AK getting blocked.--'Shade' 23:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) About that edit I made Isn't a humor wiki more of an un wiki? Anyways, there is some fanon on this, so wouldn't that make sense?--'Shade' 22:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Affiliate I have a link to this wiki, do you consider me an affiliate. Until then, let me give you a quick link http://undeadgaming.wikia.com/ --RH 22:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, apparantly you do not consider my wiki an affiliate, but I will stil continue to link to this wiki. I still consider you a friend.--RH 04:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 'Ello! I don't believe we've ever been introduced. I'm Neo, an editor hailing from Zelda Wiki and the massive online Zelda community. After that month-long block for being an a**hole, I'm back and ready to be nice and edit this wiki. However, I would like to ask a few questions. #Will this wiki include information on places which have to do with the undead, such as the Shadow Temple? #Do you have bad history with Zeldapedia? You seem to harbor a grudge against the admins there. #Will the Zelda games be included in here (ex: a page on Ocarina of Time)? Please get back to me when you can!-Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 01:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Uh oh...I think I effed up my sig... :Alright, then. The characters are pretty much set, though. All you have left are a few stal- things and Flat. Well...maybe I'm forgetting some things... I dunno. Anyways, I'll be around. I'll probably do some template work, too. That's what I'm best at :P :See you around!--Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 02:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Reply He won't unblock you. When Joe and I were setting everything up so I could ask ZP for peace, he said he won't unban you because you threatened AK somewhere.--'Shade' 19:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, either way, he is not going to unblock you. At least twice was he asked by different users, including me, to unblock you. Oh, and the other reason was because everyone still thinks you were plotting a prank against him.--'Shade' 21:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Wow this an interesting wiki you made (found it via google, as fandom.com results tend to replay)... 10 years ago by now. 10 years later ive been involved in similar myself with the making of triforce wiki (zeldawiki.info), and seems as if that's what zelda gazette, triforce of courage, and stal wiki were trying to accomplish. Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) 00:32, February 1, 2020 (UTC)